


By the light of day

by SheenaWilde



Series: Seneschal Varel/Elyon Andras drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Warden (Dragon Age), Muteness, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Varel promised to discuss what had happened the previous night. Spending the whole day hiding from him was just not fair, Elyon thought.
Relationships: Anders/Nathaniel Howe, Andras/Varel (Dragon Age), Male Andras/Varel (Dragon Age), Seneschal Varel/Andras, Seneschal Varel/Elyon Andras, Varel/Orlesian Warden, background Nathaniel Howe/Anders
Series: Seneschal Varel/Elyon Andras drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/647936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	By the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after _Firelight._

I'm just going to kill him, Elyon thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the main hall for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He had been looking out for Varel whole day while taking care of his tasks, but since the Senechal seemed to have vanished, he started searching for him. That he had started two hours ago, but apparently, his Senechal simply vanished into thin air. Almost no one he had questioned had even seen him that day, and the few who did pointed him to places where there were no senechal to be found. Which led to one possible conclusion: Varel was doing it on purpose.

Stepping inside the throne room, Elyon sighed. Just the night before, he kissed Varel and that was the best thing that happened to him since being transferred here. Sure, he had new recruits that were his friends, but he had been fond of Varel from their first conversation up on the battlements. To see that reflected in Varel's eyes the previous night, it was a dream come true. But as all dreams, it was gone by daylight. Elyon walked towards the entrance to the left wing corridor - he would check Varel's office again, then if he wasn't there, go sulk on the battlements a little and forget all about it by the next day. 

What hurt the most wasn't even rejection but the fact that Varel couldn't even talk to him about it. Perhaps he put him in a difficult position, perhaps Varel already had someone. He never saw any indications of that, but then again, they had never discussed much of their personal lives. Varel was a senechal, of good standing, and a soldier with broad shoulders, strong arms and captivating eyes. Elyon would find it less plausible that he didn't have someone.

Elyon knocked on the door to the senechal's office, but there was only silence. Not caring anymore, he tried the knob and found the door open but the office empty. Well. He sighed again - really, he had to stop sighing in disappoinment before anyone catches on - and turned to go to the battlements. The fresh air and the sunset will calm him. He didn't meet anyone on the corridors, most soldiers busy training outside and the staff making the preparations for supper already. He was glad that the way was deserted, he wasn't in the mood for pleasantires. He could only take care of his tasks today due to Nathaniel's professional attitude that helped him keep it together, but he ran out of that by now.

As he opened the door to the battlements, he saw a familiar set of armor shining in the sunlight.

Varel turned around at the sound of the door opening and made a panicked expression when he saw Elyon stand there.

"Commander, I was just, uh, I-"

 _You were hiding from me. Whole day_ Elyon signed and raised his eyebrows, daring Varel to deny it.

"Sorry" Varel said with a sheepish expression eventually and cast his eyes down. Elyon waited for him to continue but when Varel didn't, he just sighed.

_You could have just told me you weren't interested, instead of hiding. I understand._

"I-" Varel started but hestitated, glancing briefly at Elyon, then away again. "It's not that I'm not interested, but I- There are so many issues with me getting involved with you. I needed time to think about it, because I don't think it would be wise."

 _Issues? You're worried about_ positions _?_ Elyon looked at him increduously. He was well aware of the complications an arl and a senechal together could pose, but since he was a Grey Warden, he doubted it would be of much weight. A lot of things changed around the arling due to a warden ruling, disregard of the nobility's rules was one of them, Elyon hoped.

"Still, it is unseemly that an arl would take a servant as their lover and not marry a noble to have heirs" Varel shook his head, although he seemed saddened at the thought.

 _Varel, I don't need to have children. It's doubtful I even could, you know how it is with wardens_ Elyon raised his eyebrows at Varel and stepped closer to the man. _Wardens don't care about nobility. My heir is the person who will be my second-in-command at the time of my death. Or whoever Weisshaupt chooses to replace me with._

"I wouldn't want there to be gossip about you because of me, Commander" Varel said and looked away, head hung low. "I wouldn't want you ashamed-"

 _Ashamed?_ Elyon interrupted by taking Varel's hand in his left, and singed with the other. _You're amazing, Varel. How could I possibly be ashamed because of you?_

"I'm old and a commoner" Varel smiled bitterly but didn't pull his hand away.

 _And I'm a warden, and a mage, and an elf, and an Orlesian_ Elyon countered with a wry smile. _Exactly none of which is loved in Ferelden. I'd cause your reputation more harm than you mine._

"It seems I can't convince you" Varel let out a small laugh, and moved closer to Elyon, raising their join hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss onto Elyon's hand.

 _No, you can't. I love you, Varel, and I want to be with you_ Elyon signed with a determined look, then put his right hand on Varel's shoulder. He didn't plan on confessing here and now, but he had to make Varel understand this wasn't a momentary infatuation, a fading crush, but something deep and serious.

A look of surprise crossed Varel's face, then he smiled.

"I love you, too, Elyon" he said, and putting his free hand on the other's waist, leaned down to kiss him.

Elyon returned the kiss eagerly - whole day, his mind kept replaying the kiss they had shared the night before and he was aching to kiss Varel again, to feel his closeness and warmth again. He freed his left hand from Varel's and put it on his face, then slid it into his hair, pulling him closer. Varel's arms around his waist held him tightly and Elyon felt happier than he'd ever been.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling, and finally, finally, the sadness and insecurity disappeared from his eyes.

At that moment, the door to the battlements was thrown open.

"-wait a second more" Anders said, head thrown back and Nathaniel Howe pressing kisses to his neck.

"I can't wait, I want to touch you" Nathaniel purred against Anders's skin with his eyes close, completely oblivious about his surrounding as he followed Anders's lead onto the battlements.

"Yeah, I want that too, but-" Anders stopped abruptly, as when he opened his eyes to see the way, he noticed Elyon and Varel, arms still around each other and staring at them. He quickly pushed Nathaniel away with a blush, who whined in protest and looked up, then blushed himself as he noticed their audience. Anders was the quicker one to regain composure. He took one look at them and grinned. "Sorry, didn't know the place was taken."

Nathaniel glanced at Anders at that, then back to the Warden-Commander and the Senechal, and his eyes widened as realization hit him. By that time, Anders took his hand and was already pulling him back towards the door.

Elyon so knew those two were together.

"That was information I did not need" Varel said with a shake of his head but Elyon grinned.

 _That was exactly the confirmation I needed. I'll never let Anders live it down_ he signed, then put his hands back on Varel's chest, running them down on the chestplate before signing again. _Speaking of, I think we should get rid of your armor. Woudl be nicer to touch you._

"I can, uh... Ask a servant to bring the supper to your rooms" Varel answered with an adorable flustered expression on his face.

 _Sounds perfect_ Elyon smiled at him, then took his hand and led them into the Keep.


End file.
